Past Present
by Annastesia LaFayette
Summary: Trip's past comes back to him as the death of an old girlfriend leaves him with a precious gift he wasn't expecting while at the same time he plans for a future with T'Pol.
1. Chapter 1

**Past Present**

**A/N:** _I had this idea rolling in my mind a while ago but I was recently inspired by Lunabeegood A Snapshot #36 to write this. Thanks for the inspiration Luna._

_Writing Trip's southern twang is exhausting, especially for the spell check. We all know he has a twang so please forgive me that I didn't write it out. Thanks... y'all._

**Chapter 1**

Enterprise had been running her paces breaking in the new upgrades for two weeks now and the crew was delighted that they had a top-notch, state of the art ship under them. No one was more pleased than Archer and he was ready to really open her up to see what the new engines could pull out.

Trip wasn't so sure about it, he never really liked pushing the ship too hard, but acquiesced to his Captain's request and grit his teeth when he heard Archer give the order to Travis. "Hit it!"

From his bridge station, Trip watched the warp speed climbing. "Warp 4.7...4.9. Warp 5.0...5.3...5.5." The ship didn't even so much as shudder. He was getting excited now as he continued to count out the speed. "5.8...5.9." If Enterprise were a woman he'd have a raging hard on by now and snuck a glance to make sure he didn't. "Warp 6.0! 6.1...6.2!" Enterprise shuddered and so did Trip. He suddenly had an overwhelming need for a cigarette for some reason.

Archer had a huge grin. "Alright Travis, let's not push it too hard. Bring her back down.

Trip let out a huge southern holler. "Wooo! Hell yeah! Now that's what the fuck I'm talking about! Yee-Haw!" In his excitement he ran over and gave Jon a quick high five. "Warp fucking six baby! In your face Vulcans!" He looked up and saw T'Pol with a raised brow. "Uh. Present company excluded. We need to celebrate!"

Normally, the Captain would give Trip a good dressing down for acting in such a manner on the bridge, but he understood the engineer's excitement. After years of hearing Vulcans saying that humans couldn't break the warp five equation, here they were, eleven years later, breaking warp six. Jon decided to let it slide as he chuckled. "I agree. Captain's mess 1930 hours for drinks, you're all invited. You to T'Pol, this is as much as a victory for you as it is for us."

"Vulcans broke warp six decades ago." She replied flatly.

"Maybe, but I'm betting you weren't there for it...just think of it as toasting human achievement of advancement. Captain's mess 1930." Jon smiled at her in the way that he knew she couldn't say no. She tipped her head.

"Captain... I'm getting an incoming message." Hoshi sounded a little confused.

"Command watching us? Congratulating on breaking warp six?"

"No sir, it's for Commander Tucker. Marked urgent, confidential."

Jon and Trip looked at each other. "You can take it in my ready room." Once Trip left the bridge, Jon turned to Hoshi. "Who's the message from?"

"An attorney. Private sector."

"Attorney? It came through on Starfleet channels?"

"Yes sir. I don't know how it got through on Starfleet channels. It should've come through the civilian channel. Do you think the Commander is in some sort of trouble?"

"I don't know...oh God." Jon didn't go any further than that. His heart sank for Trip fearing the worse and that it had something to do with one of his parents.

A few moments later the comm beeped. "Tucker to Cap'n Archer."

"Archer here."

Jon could hear the shaking in Trip's voice. "Can you come here...please?"

Jon walked into the ready room. Trip was sitting at the desk looking stunned. "Trip? Everything okay?"

He shook his head. "Natalie died."

"Oh Trip. I'm sorry. What happened?"

"Her architect firm is contracted for the Florida rebuild project. She was at one of the building sites and a piece of equipment broke loose. Including her, seven killed, eleven injured. I have to go back to Earth to handle some things and make arrangements." The entire time Trip spoke, he fiddled with a data card in his hand.

"No offense Trip, but I was under the impression that you hadn't spoken to Natalie since she called it off with you. Why does it fall on you to make funeral arrangements?"

"No. Not funeral arrangements." He swallowed. "Nat had a son. Ten years old. She claims he's mine."

"Is he?" Jon tried to stay as calm and understanding as possible. He never really liked Natalie Lawson and when she sent Trip her "_Dear John_" letter a few weeks after Enterprise left for their first mission, breaking his friend's heart, made his dislike for her deeper.

"I don't know. As far as I know, when we split up...she wasn't pregnant. The timeline fits though. She would've told me...I think."

"What's that?" Jon pointed his chin at the card in Trip's hand.

"A recording Nat made. Part of her will. The attorney downloaded it to me...I haven't watched it yet."

"Do you want me to stay and watch it with you?"

Trip nodded and handed the card to him. As the image of Natalie appeared Jon had to bite his lip to keep the word "bitch" from escaping. He _really_ didn't like this woman.

_Hi Trip. I know I'm the last person you expected to hear from. I'm sorry about that letter and waiting until after you left to break it off with you, but I hope you'll understand. About a week before you left, I found out that I was pregnant. I was trying to find the right time to tell you, but with the Klingons and Enterprise leaving ahead of schedule...everything happened so fast. I know you, Trip. If I had told you, you would've gotten a transfer to stay on Earth or Jupiter station and passed on Archer's offer of chief engineer. It was such a tremendous opportunity for you and your career...I couldn't let you be held back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that you were going to be a father and I pray that someday you'll forgive me. _She held up a baby to the camera._ This is David. David Charles Tucker. He's eight months old now and he's smart...very smart like his daddy. He has your eyes and smile too. Don't worry though. When he gets older, I'll tell him all about his daddy in space and what a great person you are. I won't let him hate you for not being around. If he's going to hate anyone for it...he'll hate me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Please forgive me. I hope someday I'll have the courage to send this message to you. Take care of yourself. _The recording ended.

Jon sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Right now all I know is that I need to get back to Earth and deal with this. If I go by shuttle it'll take a couple days to get there, and a few more days to get things sorted out. I guess I'll need a week...maybe two to get everything together. I would like to ask one thing though and I hope you're ok with it."

"What's that Trip?"

"I'd like Phlox to go with me. After everything I've been through, I want to make sure that he's not some genetically engineered clone or something and to make sure that he's really mine. I don't trust anyone but Phlox to do that."

"I think a genetic test is a good idea, but you don't need to go by shuttle, Trip. Enterprise will take you home."

"Cap'n, we just left Earth. I can't ask that you turn around just for me."

Jon put his hand up. "Already done, don't worry about it." He reached over and tapped a button to order Travis to head back to Earth at warp six and gave Trip a little wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The door opened and T'Pol gestured for Trip to enter. He sat on the couch and let out a sigh. "I guess I don't need to tell you do I?"

"No. It's been heavy on your mind since you got the message. I've felt you trying to put your walls up but...this is too much for you to shield."

He took her hand in his. "I've been too consumed to try to reach you. What are your thoughts about this?"

"_If_ he is your son...I know you will be a good father. Losing his mother, he will need you now more than ever and you must make that connection to him."

"And what about you?"

"Me? I don't understand why you would be concerned with me."

"T'Pol, you're a part of my life and if it turns out that he's mine...I mean really mine...you'll be part of his life too."

She raised her eyebrow. It was something she hadn't considered and took the time to do so now. "I will support you in any way that I can. If you decide to wait to introduce me to David, I understand that and if you decide to make the introduction immediately, I believe that for his comfort, he would need to understand that I'm not taking the place of his mother. Either choice you make, you have my full support."

Trip gave a slight smile. "This is why I love you." He gave her a light kiss and laid his head on her shoulder. "I'm worried. What if it turns out he's not mine? What if this is another genetic trap of some kind? What if he is mine and doesn't want anything to do with me? So many "what if's" I can't keep it all together."

She pulled her arms tight around him. "When you are standing with him, in that moment, you will know what to do."

XXX

He stood looking at the boy sitting on the bio-bed. Dark blonde hair, blue eyes and a small depression under his nose. "So you're my father huh?"

"Well...I guess that's what we're about to find out. This is Phlox, our doctor. He's going to do some tests...I hope that's ok."

"Yeah. I get it. You didn't even know I existed until yesterday...making sure I'm really your kid makes sense."

_Damn he's smart...and to the point_ Trip thought to himself both terrified and impressed.

Phlox walked over with a needle. "David, I'm going to take a blood sample from each of you. There will be a little pinch but it won't hurt much. Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah." David said nonchalantly as he rolled up his sleeve. "I've had my blood drawn before."

Trip crinkled his brows at him. "You have? When? Why?" As he watched Phlox take the vile of blood from David.

"I was seven and got Alterrian flu. Sick for about two months, but I got over it. They had to take my blood once a week to make sure I wasn't getting any infections."

Phlox looked a little concerned. "Hmm. Alterrian flu at that age could've been fatal. You were a very lucky and brave young man."

"Yeah. Mom said the same thing. Worst part was it was in the summer. Ruined my summer vacation. Why couldn't it have happened during school time so I didn't have to go to school? That summer really sucked."

Trip gave a chuckle as he felt the pinch of the needle. "Don't like school much huh?"

"Naw. It's kind of boring. I mean by the time the teacher gets around to explaining stuff, I already have it figured out and ready to move on to the next thing, but I have to sit and wait around for the other kids to catch on."

Trip had a flash of his own school years and knew exactly what David was going through. "Did your mom ever try to put you in advance classes?"

"Yeah...she was working on that but then...well Florida happened and kind of turned everything upside down. We moved around a lot at first then she got that contract and didn't have too much time for a while. She was going to try for the advance classes again next year but I guess now..." His voice trailed off. "So what happens if I'm not your kid?"

Trip gave him a sad look. Deep down he was hoping that David was his, but had thought of the possibility. "Well, if it turns out you're not mine, then we'll have to find out who your father really is. He should know about you."

"And if I am yours?"

"Then we'll have a lot of decisions to make. Do you think you'll be happy if it turns out that I am your father?"

David gave a small shrug. "I don't know. Mom told me about you working in space and being a Starfleet officer. I follow all the stories about Enterprise. Seems like an exciting life but...I know Starfleet don't let kids live on a ship. Guess this means you'll put me up for adoption or something."

Trip put a hand on David's shoulder. "Hey. I would never put you up for adoption. I know I haven't been around for you and I'm sorry about that. If I had known, you could bet your last credit that I would've been there. Now that I know...I'm going to be here for you and do whatever it takes to be part of your life and try to be the best dad I can possibly be. I promise you that, and if there's one thing anyone can say about me is that I never break my promises."

Phlox cleared his throat. "Commander."

"You say here, I'm going to talk to Phlox for a moment and be right back." He went to the side where they could speak privately.

"I did all the tests you asked for. He's not genetically engineered or altered in anyway. He is a one hundred percent human male. He is your son, Commander."

Trip's heart bounced in his chest and he fought the urge to celebrate as he turned back towards David.

"By the look on your face, you're not my father."

Trip cracked a huge grin. "Wrong. I am your daddy. Now we have some choices to make, but first...let's get something to eat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

With Jon's approval, Trip gave David the grand tour of Enterprise and introduced him to various members of the crew puffing with pride as he added "my son".

They reached the bridge and David looked around with awe then he spotted T'Pol at her station. His eyes grew wide and he pulled on Trip's jacket.

Trip leaned down to him so David could speak quietly. "She's a Vulcan."

"Yes. I think she knows she's Vulcan. Why are we whispering?"

"I heard Vulcans can do things...like melt your brain."

Trip looked up and saw T'Pol's raised brow and chuckled. He continued whispering to David. "No. They can't melt a person's brain, but they do have very good hearing."

David gulped. "She heard me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you sure Vulcans can't melt people's brains?"

"I'm sure...although I know a certain Vulcan that melted my heart." Trip said as he tilted his head in T'Pol's direction.

David looked at Trip in shock. "You...you mean?"

"Uh-huh." Trip smiled at him. "Come on...I'll introduce you." He walked David over. "T'Pol, this is my son David. David...T'Pol."

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

T'Pol tipped her head. "It is agreeable to meet you, young Tucker. I will refrain from melting anyone's brains while in your presence."

David's cheeks got red as Trip laughed. "She's just joking with you, go on and shake her hand, she doesn't bite." Trip gave T'Pol a smirk.

T'Pol decided to carry on the joke. "Commander, of course I do not bite...Vulcans are vegetarian after all."

"Oh! You're on fire today darling. Better watch myself."

David noticed the screen T'Pol had pulled up at her station. "This is a pulsar binary system, isn't it? Looks like somewhere near the Catskills nebula?"

T'Pol raised a brow that Trip knew meant she was surprised. "Yes it is. Very astute of you. What else can you tell me about this image reading?"

"Well...it's not acting like it should. It looks like it's vibrating. Are the binary stars in the transitional phase of separating?"

"That is correct. I estimate..."

"Within the next 100 years." David finished for her.

Again the look of surprise. "Exactly. You are very intelligent. I believe Doctor Phlox may have made a mistake concerning your paternity and should run another test."

"Fire T'Pol...on fire." Trip chuckled as he led David towards Hoshi. David spent a few moments with her as he learned about the fictions of communications.

Last stop on the tour was the Captain's ready room where Jon was looking over some reports. "Got a second, Cap'n? Someone I'd like you to meet."

Jon got up and shook David's hand. "I trust your father has shown you every inch of the ship."

David stood wide-eyed and mouth gaping at the Captain. "Y-you're Captain A-Archer!"

Jon chuckled. "Last time I checked I was."

"I've read everything about you! How your dad built the warp five engine. Your trial of the Klingons, the battle of Azati Prime, P'Jem...everything!"

Trip chuckled. "Looks like you got a fan Cap'n"

"Looks that way, Trip."

David looked up at Trip. "And you get to work with him? Wow!"

"Yeah. Cap'n and me go way back."

After the tour Trip sent David to his parents for the night assuring him that it was only for the night while he got clearance from Starfleet to take an extended shore leave.

Trip sat in the crew mess eating his dinner when Hoshi joined him. "Your son is so cute, Commander, and very intelligent too. Do you know he pointed out a verb difference in the Tacarian language that I didn't notice?"

"He did? Huh. Better be careful Hosh. He might take your job from you." He smiled as he shoved a fork full of food in his mouth.

"Yeah. And he's even got that lady-killer smile of yours...guess his brain came from his mother. Double threat." Hoshi laughed.

"Hey. I got brains."

"Well...you're no slouch but let's face it Commander, for a high school drop-out to have a kid like David..."

Trip tossed down his napkin on the table. "You know what? I'm kind of tired of people thinking I'm some kind of dumb hick. Ok yeah...I got an accent and I don't use proper English, but that don't make me stupid." He leaned in close to Hoshi. "I graduated high school when I was 14. I went to MIT and got my PhD in engineering at 17, a masters in astrophysics at 22, doubled down and got my bachelor's in quantum physics at 23. You can look up my transcripts if you want. So, guess I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks I am. Huh? Or should I say... Min'na ga watashida to omotte iru hodo bakagete inai...or; nicht so dumm, wie jeder denkt, dass ich bin...or; non così stupido come tutti pensano che io sia. Yeah...I speak twelve languages. I might not have your ear or learn on a dime like you, and I admit my accent gets in the way of pronunciation, but I still speak, read and write them." He stood up and left in a huff leaving behind a very stunned Hoshi.

XXX

Trip was laying on the floor as T'Pol was giving him a deep pressure massage to his back. "Can you believe that Hoshi actually called me out as a high school drop-out? I mean really! Where do they come up with this shit anyways?"

"Well, you have to admit you do a good job at hiding the true gifts of your intellect."

"I'm not exactly hiding it...I just don't like to brag about it, that's all. Anyways enough of that. What do you think about David? Oooh that's the spot."

"He is an astute young man...much like his father."

"And?"

"And what?"

He rolled over to face her and she was now straddling him at the waist. He put his hands on her hips. "And what do you think about having him around...with us?"

She rubbed at the hairs on his chest as she dropped her eyes. "Trip, it is doubtful that Starfleet will allow you to bring David on board Enterprise. Surely you are aware of this."

"Me and Jon have an appointment in the morning with Admiral Burke to lobby for David. Since Nat's parents aren't in the position to care for him and my parents are essentially strangers to him..."

"Essentially you are a stranger to him as well."

"Yeah I know, but I am his father and that should count for something...right?"

She raised a brow at him.

He tongued his cheek and rolled up his eyes. "Ok look. I didn't want to say anything, but I do have a plan B. If Starfleet won't allow David to join us..." He sighed. "I'll resign and stay on Earth to raise him."

"You plan to threaten Starfleet with a resignation?"

"No. Just that if it comes down to that...well I guess now I have to put David first. I can get a job in the private sector without any problems and I'll be there for him...and well...I hope to have you there too."

"You're asking me to give up my career? Trip, I love you but I don't-"

"Don't say anything now, just think about it. Hell, I'd be ok if you kept your career, maybe transfer to another ship where you'd be closer...you know, home for the weekends sort of thing. All I'm asking for right now is that you think about it. Ok?"

"I will consider your proposal and inform you when I have made a decision."

He smiled up at her. "Good. Come here." He pulled her to him planting small kisses on her neck and working his way to her lips as he slowly unbuttoned her pajama top and flung it to the side. She felt his hardness pressing against her as she rocked her hips teasing him. He let out a soft moan working his kisses to her rounded breast. He sucked in a nipple and teased with the tip of his tongue. She let out a small gasp grinding him a little harder. He began working his kisses back up her neck as his finger and thumb gave soft twists to her nipple. He whispered softly in her ear. "We're going to have to start thinking about these things when we have our own kids."

She stopped her teasing and stood up, grabbing her top and put it back on. Trip dropped the back of his head onto the floor. "Serious T'Pol? This again?"

He stood up, his pants tented. "Come on. We can't just keep going like this. We have to move on."

She spun towards him quickly. "You know how I feel about us having children together."

Trip's tent had went down and now he was frustrated in more ways than one. He shoved his hand through his hair. "We can't keep living in Elizabeth's shadow. Yes, I still feel the pain of losing our baby and always will, but we have to move on at some point. Another baby won't replace her...ever but, we can't just say never because of her." He reached to her. "T'Pol..." She pulled away. He dropped his head and sighed. "I love you. I want us to be a family someday, that includes children but...if that's not what you want then I don't know what we're doing here." He grabbed his shirt and left.

**A/N:** _The languages Trip spoke are Japanese, German and Italian. All are translated as: "not as stupid as everyone thinks I am." I used the Google Translation app._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Trip and Jon had their meeting with Admiral Burke and was told that they would be contacted when a decision was made. Directly following, Trip went to his parents in Mississippi.

He spotted David in the yard laying on his stomach studying something in the grass and laid down on the grass with him. "What are you looking at there?"

"Ants. You know they have an interesting pattern of walking in single formation, one behind the other, and they always take the same path? Even if I put something in the way to block their path...they just go around it and then get themselves back on the path."

"Yeah. They each have a place in line too. Watch this." Trip got a stick and captured one of the ants on it. He placed the ant in a different place in line and they watched as the ant hurried along the line to return to its proper spot. "Cool, huh?"

"Yeah. So um...have you decided where my place in line will be?"

Trip sat up. "What would you think about living on a starship?"

David's eyes got wide. "You mean on the Enterprise? Really?"

"Well...Starfleet has to decide if they'll allow it or not, and maybe not Enterprise. I spoke with an Admiral this morning and there were a few options on the table. One option is, of course Enterprise, another option is the possibility of a transfer...something less dangerous but, there is always a danger with any Starfleet vessel. I'm not saying it will happen, it's up to the powers that be, but if it comes down to a 'yes'...I just wanted to know how you might feel about living in space."

"Well...there are a lot of rules to living on a starship...and I'll probably be the only kid..."

Trip grinned. "Yes, there are rules, but it's for your safety, and most likely you would be the only kid. Just think about ok. No matter what you decide is ok...I won't get upset if you'd rather we stay on Earth. It's completely up to you, I'm just letting you know that there may possibly be another option. Ok?"

"Ok. I'll think about it...dad."

Trip's heart practically busted through his chest when he heard the word 'dad' and tears welled in his eyes. He grabbed David in his arms and engulfed him in an embrace. "I'm glad to hear that...son." He gave David a kiss on his head. "Come on, let's go see what grandma is making for lunch."

XXX

It was early afternoon and Trip got a tingling in his head. He suddenly sat straight up, startling his mother. "What's wrong, Trip?"

"Nothing, T'Pol's talking to me. Just give me a minute."

_I apologize for the way I reacted yesterday. It was an illogical and emotional response._

_No love, I'm sorry. I know you're not ready for children yet and I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean to make you feel like I was pushing you._

_I know you want children...a lot of children, but..._

_I know...you still can't get past Elizabeth. T'Pol...I love you and I do want children...with you and hopefully before I'm too old to enjoy them, but if it's something you don't want...I'll still love you._

_Will I see you back on the ship later today?_

_No. Starfleet gave me approval for a week shore leave. I'm going to stay here with mom, dad and David._

_Oh. I see._

_T'Pol I'm not leaving you again. Don't start thinking that. I just need some time to get to know David and he needs time to get to know me._

_Yes. You are correct. Has Starfleet said if you can bring David back to Enterprise with you?_

_Pending decision._

_I see. See you soon?_

_As soon as I can. I love you t'hy'la._

_I love you too._

Through the bond Trip felt a light kiss on his lips and she was gone from him.

He looked over and saw his mother staring at him. "What?"

"I don't understand all this Vulcan mind talking stuff...but if she makes you happy."

"She does mom. She infuriates me sometimes, but she really does make me happy. I really do love her."

XXX

Trip took David around to show him the sights then they had dinner at his favorite Cajun resturant. At the end of the night he took David home and tucked him into bed.

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"What if Starfleet says no? What then?"

"Well...I've already decided about that. I'll leave Starfleet and take a job in the private sector. I don't know where we'll end up, just depends on what offer I accept but, I promise it will be the two of us together." He started to leave the room.

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"What about T'Pol? Don't you want her to be with us?"

"Yeah I do but...she might have different ideas. We'll just have to wait and see what she decides about that." He started to leave again.

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Will she be my new mom?"

Trip let out a sigh and went to sit on the edge of the bed. "Nobody will ever replace your mom, not even T'Pol. Yes, I care a lot about T'Pol, she's very special to me and I hope to make her my wife someday. She may be your stepmother, but your mom will always be your mom. Ok?"

"Ok. Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight son." Trip got up to leave.

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have a glass of water?"

"Now you're pushing it. Go to sleep." He heard David giggling as he walked out the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Trip woke to the feel of a hand stroking at his morning hardness and he could smell the scent of vanilla and sandalwood. He didn't know how but T'Pol was here, in his parents' house, in his room, in his bed and damn her hand felt good. He reached down to grab her hand only to grab a handful of himself. A bit confused he turned his head to look over his shoulder. He was alone. He felt the tingle in his head.

_Oh you dirty little Vulcan!_

_Good morning t'hy'la._

_Good morning love. And to what do I owe this morning mental hand job?_

_I miss you._

_I miss you too._

_In their space together Trip placed soft kisses on her lips and down her neck. He continued his downward kisses until he reached the sweet spot between her legs. He wanted to show her how much he missed her. He plunged his tongue in her sucking at her most sensitive spot making her moan and thrust her hips as he lapped up her wetness. He trailed his kisses back up to her lips as he slowly entered her. Her hands rubbing against the skin of his back pulling and urging him. He thrusted his hips into her repeatedly until he couldn't take the pressure that was building inside of him any longer. He moaned as he felt his release in wave after glorious wave. She moaned and lifted her hips slightly as her own pressure released in waves. They both shuddered against each other, embracing the moment._

_He looked into her eyes. Good morning._

_Good morning._

_I miss you so much. Come to Mississippi and spend the day with me and David._

_I don't know if I can. The Captain has us all pretty busy up here double checking the upgrades. We pushed the ship kind of hard over the last couple of days._

A moan._ Talk to him. See if there's any way possible. I miss you so much. Oh shit!_ He put up his mental block and was gone.

On the ship T'Pol laid in bed naked trying to ignore the wet spot she was now laying in as she blocked the thought from Trip that she had already gotten approval to surprise him in Mississippi.

In Trip's room he heard a light knock on the door and his mother calling. "Trip? Are you awake darling?"

"Uh. Yeah, just a minute." He jumped up pulling his boxers back up and grabbed a pair of pants. He quickly pulled the blanket up to hide the wet spot on his bed. "Come in."

"I made your favorite for breakfast. Banana chocolate chip waffles. Do you want bacon or sausage?"

"Whichever. Thanks mom, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Ok sweetie. Do I need to get you a clean set of sheets?"

Trip's face turned bright red. "_MOM_!"

She laughed. "Oh honey...as if I never saw it when you was a teenager. I'll get you some sheets and you come down when you're ready."

He loved his mother, he really did. He just wished she wasn't so embarrassingly blunt, especially in these matters.

XXX

It was late morning when Trip and David started to head out for the art museum. Trip had discovered that David loved art and was very good at drawing, so he wanted to take David to the museum for inspiration.

He opened the door and to his shock T'Pol stood on the other side with her raised hand poised to knock on the door. He couldn't believe his eyes and slowly reached out, giving her a light nudge on the shoulder to make sure she was real. He grabbed her by the waist lifting her up and spinning her in the air before setting her back down. "T'hy'la! What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to come...so I came."

"You minx! You blocked me from finding out didn't you?"

"I wanted to come to you covertly...yes."

"If that's your way of saying you wanted to surprise me...it worked. I'm completely surprised. Me and David were just going to the art museum. Join us?"

"I would like that. It will give me the opportunity to study human expressions of art. I think I would gain some insight of human nature, especially in what you call the neo-expressionism era."

"Well...truthfully, I don't know a whole lot about art, other than diagnostic blueprints and photography, but David here is a real art buff. I'm sure he can walk you through it. Hold on...before we leave."

He led T'Pol back into the house where his parents were sitting in the living room. "Mom, Dad? I'd like you to meet T'Pol. She popped by for a surprise visit."

His parents stood and looked at her. Trip's father stuck out his hand for T'Pol. "Nice to finally meet you."

T'Pol kept her hands behind her back and tipped her head. "It is an honor to meet you as well Mr. and Mrs. Tucker."

His father stood with his hand extended for a moment waiting for the handshake that wasn't coming. He awkwardly turned his hand side to side before dropping it and looked at Trip questionably.

"Vulcans don't like to be touched." He said as he realized the irony of the statement and silently prayed his mother wouldn't blurt out something about touching and sex.

T'Pol must have sensed his prayer and was quick to explain. "Vulcans are touch telepaths. We can sense emotions and thoughts in others through touch, it can be disconcerting and uncomfortable for those involved. Therefore, we limit ourselves to whom and when physical contact is made."

"Oh. So the reason for the um..." His father made an unsuccessful attempt at the Vulcan hand gesture.

"Precisely."

"T'Pol is going to go with me and David to the museum before she has to get back to the ship. How long do you have anyways?"

"I report back at 1300 hours tomorrow."

Trip's mother scrunched her face "tomorrow what time?"

"Uh. That's 1:00pm mom." Trip said.

"Oh well then! You'll be here for dinner tonight...and breakfast in the morning?" His mother said in more of a statement rather than question

"I will make accommodations at a local hotel to spend the night, but I could join you for dinner if Trip wishes."

"Of course Trip wishes you come for dinner, don't you honey? Of course you do. And nonsense on the hotel...you'll stay here tonight."

"My arrival was unexpected. I do not wish to inconvenience you."

"No inconvenience. Trip's bed is plenty big enough for the two of you. Better than telepathy sex anyways."

T'Pol looked at Trip stunned. Trip was more shocked than she was. "MOM! Oh no. We got to go. Come on David." And the three were quickly out the door.

As they walk towards the surface car T'Pol made the obvious observation. "Your mother is very...colorful."

"Yeah. Guess you're going to run for your life before you get mixed up with this family, huh?"

"We shall see how events progress." She said and Trip took that as a good sign.

As they got into the car David asked. "What did grandma mean when she said telepathy sex? Did T'Pol melt your brain?"

Trip slapped a hand to his forehead and wiped it down his face. "In a manner of speaking. Dear God in heaven help me. It's hereditary!"

They spent the day at the museum. David and T'Pol had lively discussions about the various pieces of art, commenting on use of colors, styles and textures. Trip had even talked T'Pol into trying a nibble of cotton candy, which was of course followed by a comment of being pure sugar and the amount of sweetness to the Vulcan taste buds. They returned in time for dinner, afterwards Trip tucked David into bed.

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"I like T'Pol. She'll be a good wife for you."

"I'm glad you like her and I'm sure she'll be a good stepmother for you." He started to leave.

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for taking me to the museum."

"You're welcome." He started to leave.

"Dad?"

"Is this going to be a nightly thing?"

"Maybe. Good night."

"Good night." He left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After David went to sleep Trip took T'Pol for a walk to the pond that was on the Tucker property. He cautioned T'Pol to be cautious as there could be alligators lurking about. When they reached the pond, Trip spread out the blanket he brought with him and they sat down.

"David says he likes you and that you'll be a good wife for me." He smiled at her.

"Your son obviously has good observation skills and can see the care and fondness we have for one another."

"Yeah. Obviously." Trip blew out a breath. "T'Pol, I've been shielding this from you for several months now. I thought about waiting until I heard from Starfleet about David but..." He rose to one knee and took T'Pol's hand in his. "T'Pol. I love you more than I could ever imagine loving someone. It doesn't matter if we have children together or not...the only thing that matters is that _we're_ together...even if that means I'm on Earth and you're on Enterprise, just as long as we're together. T'Pol of Vulcan...will you do me the great honor of being my wife?" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a ring.

She looked at the ring for a moment and Trip could see that she was considering his proposal, weighing the pros and cons. His heart started beating faster as she took more time than expected to answer and feared that the answer would be a resounding 'no'.

She looked up into his eyes and quietly replied. "Yes."

Trip's heart felt like it was flying and he felt like his face would split open from his wide grin. He took the ring out of the box, his hands were shaking so hard he almost dropped it. He placed it on her finger and through their bond he told her. _I will love you for the rest of my days and beyond my sweet t'hy'la._

Out loud T'Pol responded. "I love you my sweet t'hy'la. We will always be as one, no matter where we are in the universe, our hearts, our love are one."

He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss, smiling against her lips. "You make me so happy." He whispered at her. He leaned her back and slowly ran his hand down her body. She slipped her hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head. He shivered at her light touch as her fingers trailed down his back. He unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it off of her. As they kissed she could feel his body shift as he worked at taking his boots and pants off.

She rolled him onto his back kissing down his neck as he let out a soft moan. She worked her kisses down to his chest and bit at his nipple. She heard him sucking air through his teeth as she did that and his hardness grew stronger. As she worked her way down to his stomach she shifted to remove her own pants. She moved further down and pulled at his boxers causing his hardness to spring from its enclosement. Even though him giving her oral gratification was through their bond, she wanted to return the favor now and took him into her mouth. He let out a groan as her warm mouth closed around him and his hips bucked slightly. She had done this to him before, but not too often and each time she did, she seemed to learn something from the last and became more exceptional at it each time.

He felt himself getting closer and wasn't ready to end it just yet. In a swift move he pulled upwards, releasing her mouth from him and rolling her to her back. In a flash he was down on her, his tongue and fingers probing inside of her. He found the one spot that he knew drove her to madness and lashed his tongue at it with swift, deep pressure. She let out a loud moan, screamed his name as his face became wet. In that second he was grateful that they were outside and far away from the house.

He moved up to her and drove himself deep inside. As he was already on the verge, it didn't take long for her to feel his release. She could feel the pound of his wave inside of her, harder than he had ever came before. At the feeling of such forcefulness, she released again in her own strong wave. In a smooth motion, staying inside of her, he rolled them both putting her on top. She rocked her hips and arched her back at the feel of his rough hands stroking the soft skin of her stomach. He moved his hand down and his thumb slipped into the place they were joined, circling and pressing the spot of madness. Her back arched further, her nails digging into his chest breaking the skin as another loud moan came from her lips. He arched his back into her as yet another tidal wave of passion erupted from both.

She collapsed on top of him, both panting and sweaty. He held her against him with one arm wrapped around her waist as his other hand caressed and squeezed at her butt cheek, feeling their hearts pounding against one another. Through his panting, with a raspy voice he softly whispered "I love you so much darling, you make me so happy. I will love you to the end of time." He gave a soft chuckle as the flash of their first time together came across his mind. She was so surprised that a lowly human was able to bring a superior Vulcan as herself to orgasm. Now, she yearned and lusted for these moments.

They laid together like this for several minutes until his penis, losing its momentum, protested its position and self-extruded from her. She rolled off of him to his side and laid her head on his chest. They laid as the sweat of their passion cooled their bodies.

They heard a large splash from the water and Trip turned his head upward. He could see the upside down image of a large gator coming out of the water onto the land and slowly creeping towards them. "Oh shit!"

The both jumped up and scrambled for their clothes, Trip kept himself between T'Pol and the gator as the gator snapped its large mouth, grabbing one of Trip's boots. "Hey! That's mine!" He called out as if the beast could understand him. He looked quickly around, spotted a large, hefty stick and grabbed for it, banging the gator on its head. "Give me back my boot!" He hit the gator again as it retreated back into the water with his boot. "Well fuck."

T'Pol stood to the side, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to suppress the laughter that was bubbling up inside of her. Watching her primitive man bashing on this prehistoric reptile, buck naked in all of his glory with nothing more than a stick, was surely the sight to behold.

He tossed the stick down and looked at her with a look that she couldn't name. "Do you realize how long it takes to break in a new pair of boots just right? This sucks!" She couldn't take it anymore and let out a small giggle as Trip's eyes popped out of his head.

They walked into the house and saw his parents at the kitchen table having a midnight snack. His mother looked up at him with a wide grin. "Did you two have a good time?"

Trip rolled his eyes. "Mom."

His father looked at him. "Where are your shoes boy?"

Trip presented the single boot in his hand. "Do you know you have a huge gator living in your pond?"

"Oh. You met Bubba huh? Yeah, he came with the house. He has a thing for shoes. I can't tell you how many shoes and boots we've found scattered around the pond."

"Hopefully not with a foot inside."

"Naw. Haven't found a foot...yet."

"Yeah? Well where's the riffle? Bubba is about to be gator stew."

"Now don't you go shooting Bubba, boy! He don't mean no harm."

"I just got these boots broke in just right! I like my boots and on top of that, do you know the looks I'm going to get when I have to explain to Starfleet why I need another pair so soon?"

Trip licked his lips. Now that he had said it, it sounded real good to him. "I am going to get me some gator meat before I leave though."

"Just leave Bubba alone, and you know it's illegal to hunt gator."

"I'll leave him alone and it's only illegal if you get caught!" Trip called over his shoulder as he walked T'Pol out of the kitchen.

His father shook his head chuckling. "That's my boy. Well...guess I'd better get bail money ready just in case."

As they settled into bed, T'Pol came to two conclusions. Trip's family was nuts and Trip himself was just as nuts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was getting towards the end of his week and Trip still hadn't heard of Starfleet's decision concerning David. He would contact them each day and each day the reply would be the same. "_We will contact you when a decision is made._" He put into his head that it was time to take the bull by the horns and set off for San Francisco.

As he burst into Admiral Burke's office, much to the protest of the Admiral's aide, he started in. "Admiral, I need a decision right now. I've tried to be patient, but my time is running out and I can't stay stuck in this holding pattern any longer. I need a decision."

The Admiral looked at Trip with a mix of irritation to his intrusion and awe of the moxie in his demand. He gestured to the other men seated at his desk. "We were just discussing your situation, Commander."

Trip looked at the other men. It was the first time he truly noticed the other two Admirals and...*gulp* Captain Archer. He suddenly lost his nerve and made a slow backwards movement towards the door. "I'm just going to uh..."

"At attention, Commander!" Burke snapped at him. From years of conditioning, Trip's body snapped into a rigid stance, arms firmly to his side and eyes straight forward.

Archer stood up and stepped towards Trip. "We _are_ working on this. Right now is _not_ the time for you to blow your top. Trust me." Trip visibly relaxed a little until Jon snapped at him. "Did you hear an 'at ease' Commander?" Trip snapped back into his rigid pose as Jon continued. "As you unceremoniously burst into an Admiral's office during a meeting, we were making a plan for David's academic curriculum. He will receive the most advanced educational program ever put together. Of course between myself, you, and the rest of the crew, we will all make sure he stays on track. He will have plenty of free time, he is still just a kid after all. He will need to be versed in safety and emergency protocols, and understand the areas off-limits to him. Any mischief or trouble he gets into...being a Tucker I'm sure he'll get into plenty of that, it's _your_ head that will roll. Do you understand, Commander?"

"Yes sir. Understood."

"Good. Dismissed."

Trip quickly left the office and was in the hallway when it hit him. He turned around and rushed back into the office with a stunned look on his face. Jon had a wide grin and addressed the Admirals. "Told you he'd be back."

"Y-you mean...David's...David is really...?"

Jon smiled at Trip. "Yes. David is going to live on Enterprise." Jon saw the look Trip gave and quickly stopped him. "Not here Trip. Wait until you get outside. Oh two more things."

"Yeah?"

"When's the wedding?"

"T'Pol told you? Never mind. I'm sure she even quoted the regulation number informing command of two officers being involved and engaged, didn't she?"

"The moment she came back on board."

"And the other thing?"

"Did you bag an alligator?"

Trip gave a wide grin. "Now you know it's illegal to hunt gator Cap'n. But I did by chance have to shoot one that attacked me while I was fishing. It was life or death."

"Oh well...if it was life or death. Just bring back some of your mother's stew for me."

Trip waited until he was outside. "Yee-Haw!"

XXX

It was late evening as Jon paced outside of the Vulcan consulate building. T'Pol had requested that Trip allow her to spend the day with David while he was at Starfleet HQ. She wanted him to know more about her world and culture, hopefully putting aside any misconceptions he had learned about Vulcans.

Jon noticed a hooded figure in Vulcan robes getting out of a hover cab and dismissed the figure as he continued his pacing.

"Jon!" He heard someone calling and looked around. The only person in sight was the hooded Vulcan. He could've sworn he heard Trip's voice.

"Hey Jon!" He looked around again for Trip as the Vulcan approached him. The Vulcan put a hand on his arm. "You haven't been out here too long I hope."

Jon, squinting his eyes, looked hard into the hood that shrouded the face of the Vulcan. "Trip? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Who else would I be?"

"Uh." Jon made a gesture around his head to mimic the hood.

"Oh yeah." Trip dropped the hood from his head. "Sorry I forgot about that. Ready to go in?"

Jon looked Trip up and down surprised at his Vulcan garb. "Why are you wearing Vulcan robes?"

"T'Pol insists that I wear robes whenever I'm at the consulate."

"You've been here before? I thought they didn't like having humans in there that much. We're just waiting for T'Pol out here aren't we?"

"No. We're going inside. They don't like humans inside too much, but I guess I'm kind of a special case. You know they once tried to make me a Vulcan/human liaison?"

"Are you serious? What did you tell them?"

"I said hell no. I'm no diplomat. But every now and then they still try."

"Maybe a liaison is something we need. You should consider it."

"Next you'll tell me to consider giving up T-Bone steaks and eat rabbit food. I don't think so."

"You lead an interesting life Trip, you know that?"

"Yeah...and to think it all started when I met a test pilot commander and a smug-ass Vulcan ambassador. As much as it pains me that I wasn't around for David in his early years...I'm glad I was along for this rollercoaster ride. Come on, let's get in here."

When they walked through the doors Jon was amazed. He had to turn around and look out of the glass doors to confirm he was inside of a building. There were tall trees and foliage growing. He heard noises of exotic and alien animals and could feel a warm breeze on his skin.

Soval approached them and Trip put his hand up in the Vulcan salute. "It is agreeable to see you again ambassador."

Soval returned the salute. "You as well, Commander. I have met your son and I must say he is a remarkable young man."

"Thank you. We're supposed to meet T'Pol. Do you know where she is?"

"I believe she is with David in the Surak wing. If you'll excuse me, I have pressing matters to attend to." Soval again raised his hand in the salute. "Live long and prosper."

Trip raised his hand. "Peace and long life."

As they went into the Surak wing David ran up to him excited. "Dad. This place is amazing! I never knew Vulcans were this interesting. Do you know they like music and the instruments they play are so cool! And their artwork...wow! T'Pol gave me a book about Surak, the father of Vulcan logic. It's written in english but there's a Vulcan side too and she said she'll teach me how to read it. And the written Vulcan language is like works of art too! And the animal noises are animals from Vulcan. And some of the trees here grow Vulcan fruit that is really good. I could spend the rest of my life here and still not learn everything! This place is so cool!"

Trip chuckled at David's excitement. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself and learned some things. Do you still think Vulcans can melt a person's brains?"

"Well...I know one Vulcan that melts your brains." He snickered.

"Yeah...well...let's not get into that discussion again, ok? And I'm sorry to say that you can't spend the rest of your life here. You'll just have to be content with learning about Vulcans from T'Pol and Enterprise's database."

"Y-you mean Starfleet said yes?"

"Yep."

"Cool! Wow! I get to live on Enterprise and get to see Cap'n Archer every day! Bet that's going to make a lot of kids jealous."

"I'm sure it will."

Jon cleared his throat. "There's going to be a lot of rules you'll have to abide by and don't think for a minute that just because you're on a starship there won't be any school work for you. We already have that base covered."

"Aw." David pouted.

T'Pol took Trip by the arm. "While we're here, there is something that you and I are required to do. Captain, if you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on David while we take care of some matters?"

"No. Not at all. How long will it take?"

"I estimate an hour."

"Ok. We'll meet you in the lobby at that time then. David can show me some of this Vulcan artwork."

Before they walked away Jon grabbed Trip by the arm. "What was all that melting brains stuff about?"

"Never mind Cap'n. You really don't want to know."

As they walked down a series of hallways Trip tried to reach T'Pol through their bond to get some kind of hint as to what was going on. She had her walls up high. "You going to tell me what's going on?"

"We need to meet with the elders."

"Elders? Why? What for?"

"All will be explained."

An hour later they met Jon and David in the lobby and Trip looked stunned.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Jon asked.

"I-I think we just got..._married_!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was the last day of Trip's leave but he had one last thing to do before going back to Enterprise. In a cemetery in Florida, Trip and David stood at the gravesite of Natalie Lawson.

"I'm going to miss you mom. Don't worry, dad will take good care of me...and T'Pol too. I think I'm going to like living in space, but I'll think about you every day. I love you mom." He placed a bouquet of flowers at the base of the gravestone.

Trip stepped forward and placed his hand on the stone. "Thank you for this wonderful gift. I understand why you didn't tell me and I'm not upset with you about it. You did a fine job with our boy and I am forever grateful for that. Don't worry about him, I got it from here. Rest peacefully sweet Natalie."

XXX

**1 year later**

Trip walked into the quarters he shared with T'Pol and David. T'Pol sat on the couch and watched as Trip dropped his tool kit on the floor in a grumpy manner. He started towards the bathroom when T'Pol got up and stopped him.

"I think we need to talk about us having children."

Trip stopped and leaned against the door of the bathroom. He wasn't in the mood for this at the moment. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "T'Pol. Our human wedding is in two weeks. I've had a rough day in engineering, I'm tired, sweaty and have coolant all over me. All I want to do is take a hot shower and relax. Let's not have an argument tonight. Ok?"

"But it's imperative that we discuss this."

He sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair. "Ok. What? What is so damned important?"

She looked at Trip with a sparkle in her eyes, gently taking his hand, she placed it on her stomach.

Trip looked at her hand for a moment then looked up at T'Pol with wide eyes as his mouth formed an O.

_**End.**_


End file.
